A transfer board is a thin tapered board used as a bridge for an individual to scoot from one armless chair, bed, or seating surface to another. The transfer boards are often used by individuals that have a limited ability to bear weight directly on their lower extremities. This inability can be due to amputation, lack of sufficient muscular control (such as with a spinal cord injury, stroke, M.S., etc.), or lack of balance and coordination (such as with stroke or traumatic brain injury).
Most wheelchairs are equipped with removable armrests to facilitate the use of transfer boards, if needed. The armrest is removed and the transfer board is positioned to extend from the seating surface of the wheelchair to the surface upon which the wheelchair occupant plans to move. The degree of independence exhibited by an individual using a transfer board is governed by his or her ability to: reach and control the transfer board with one or both upper extremities; position the wheelchair and remove the armrest; shift weight and place the transfer board underneath the buttocks; bear weight with upper extremities and slide across the transfer board; remove the transfer board at the conclusion of transfer, and overcome the fear of falling to allow for all of the aforementioned tasks.
One problem encountered in these transfers is an inability of the wheelchair user to remove and reattach the armrest to the wheelchair. The user must use visual or tactile skills to locate the spring pin which locks the armrest to the wheelchair. Then, the user must release and lift the armrest from its attachments on the wheelchair (often with the use of only one arm), and place the armrest aside where it is accessible for reattachment. The user must then reattach the armrest after returning to the wheelchair. In the cases of memory and motor deficits or tremors, the tasks of releasing the armrest and guiding it in and out of its two cylindrical attachments (one of which is outside the view of the individual) is often difficult.
For stability, 5 to 8 inches of the transfer board is typically placed underneath the transferee prior to transfer. It is often difficult for the transferee to shift weight and place the transfer board this far underneath the buttocks. Even with proper placement, the board can still slide laterally with the transferee, precipitating a fall.
Because transfers are rarely between surfaces of equal height, transfer boards tend to shift unnecessarily when weight is shifted during a transfer from a higher to a lower surface. This can cause the above-described lateral sliding of the transfer board. For individuals with limited mobility, the possibility of falling is a very justifiable concern. Knowing that the transfer board is securely attached at one location would be of great benefit.
Another problem with transfer boards is transportation. Few wheelchair dependent individuals can reach, place, and remove the transfer board from a backpack/holder behind the wheelchair. Thus, unless the wheelchair occupant anticipates having assistance, he or she must carry the three foot transfer board on his or her lap. This positioning of the transfer board inhibits arm propulsion of the wheelchair.
It is the objective of this invention to enhance safety and independence by addressing all of these problems. This invention combines the armrest of a wheelchair and a transfer board into one easily manipulated and transported unit. The benefits of the device become more evident when the following detailed description is taken in conjunction with the illustrations.